Dont Sleep
by takara410
Summary: Harry Potter mixed with A nighmare on elm Street been watching the preveiws for the new nighmare on elm street and well got this DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything except the plot if I did then well I would have to owe a lot of money for all the money I blew for making movies like these.

Hermione was being brought into Hogwarts during the summer which was a good thing for how she had been brought in was most confusing and sad.

This is where we began our tale-

"No Leave me alone let me go"! "No He`ll get me!""No!"' Came the cries of a distraught Hermione Granger who's clothes were dirty with bloody who`s hair had so much grime in it along with blood as well, Her clothes were shredded with blood and guts and other such indescrible things.

Madam Pomfrey looked at the poor girl who was trying to be held by Lupin, Ron, and Harry. All three were struggling to get her to stop though she would not, they at least wanted to know what happened when they had found her but she just screamed and cried louder begging them to not let her fall asleep or He will Pomfrey looked at the girl who had gotten free of Ron who was holding her and once she was free of him she started kicking Harry and Lupin who already had scraches and cuts from her and looked as if they were going to receive more she had kicked both Harry and Lupin in the head hard at which they let go and ran out of the room puushing Pomfrey out of the way and ran down stairs with tears in her eyes while muttering to herself "Can`t fall asleep." "Don`t fall asleep."

She had ran into someone who came out of the shadows and she started screaming once again at which Snape had grabbed her put her over his shoulder ignoring her screaming as best as he could and walked her back to the medical wing.

"Pomfrey I thought Albus told you to keep her in here!"

Ron Spoke up first while walking over to him "Sorry Sir we tried as best as we can but-"

"So you mean to tell me you let a girl get the best of you?" Snape smiled at Ron while walking over to her bed still ignoring her.

Harry spoke up knowing Ron would do something foolish "Sorry Sir but we-"

"I keep hearing sorry but no one is getting this woman off of me!"Snape growled while giving her to Remus who looked as if he`s seen better nights.

After Snape made sure Lupin had a good hold of her he fully gave her to Lupin who was now fighting the poor girl and had yelled for her two best friends and after a good fight on Hermione`s part Pomfrey had strapped her even startedshaking and rocking the bed it had and Lupin had put it back and Hermione tried struggling and Snape looked at the girl wondering just what happened to her to make her act like this did her parents die or something tragic just happen infront of her or something else.

Pomfrey looked at the poor girl and looked at her friends "Go and tell Albus that she is worse then before." They looked back at the brains of the trio until Pomfrey had smacked the two of them "The more you two stand the worse she might be!"

They nodded their heads and ran to Dumbledore`s office but nearly collided with him when they made it to the statues. He smiled only lightly "Please tell me Miss Granger is being more like herself?" Before the boys could answer they heard another loud shriek and all three had ran to the hospital wing.

Once they made it their they saw Hermione having a wand that looked like Ron`s and was in a corner while Pomfrey, and Lupin were talking to her slowly to get her to drop the wand while Snape was at the door. " you must really be dumb to let her take your wand especially while she is in this state."

Ron looked at him about to say something but Albus had stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder calming him down. "Severus it was not his fault he did not even notice it."

Hermione had saw Albus and smiled and dropped the wand and ran to him and grabbed onto him "Please do not let me fall asleep please do not have me fall asleep!"

Albus looked at the girl sad and began petting her head soflty and started saying comforting words in her ear and led her to the bed and Pomfrey had gotten a potion and advanced to her and Hermione looked at her wide eyed, and cluthced to Albus "Please don`t let me fall asleep!"

He looked at her wanting to know what had frightned her so "Please I am sure that with some sleep-

No No sleep! She got away from him and began cryinh while trying to get past Snape who was at the door He grabbed her and took out a potion and forced it into her mouth and had made her swallow her last words before falling asleep

"Please don`t let Freddy come back Please."

So tell me if you liked it should I have done it better Yes I combined my love for Harry Potter with my love for Freddy Kreauger especially since I might see the new movie soon.


	2. You want more vote

Announcement

If this important note is posted on a story then that it means it can be that I mean that I have selected some stories that ppl love,and because of this I shall write and only add chapters to that story until it is finished.I will add chapters to other but not as much for the top story.

So show your love tell you friends,pm me if you think I should have added another greatly reviewed story,or if you just want to chat.


	3. An idea sprung

Announcement

If this important note is posted on a story then that it means it can be that I mean that I have selected some stories that ppl love,and because of this I shall write and only add chapters to that story until it is finished.I will add chapters to other but not as much for the top story.

So show your love tell you friends,pm me if you think I should have added another greatly reviewed story,or if you just want to chat.


	4. Chapter 2

I do not own

Hermione's dream

"I knew you'd be back" Freddy said sitting in a chair, drinking from a glass of vodka, his feet up on a table.

Hermione stepped back, tears starting to form in her eyes, she started pinching herself, but it did not work. She was still here, while stepping back, her bare feet had stepped into something squishy. Hermione slowly looked down ,shocked that it was intestines, and what looked to be a mutilated heart, she opened her mouth to puke, as soon as the bile rose up, spewing onto the floor, the heart started beating. Hermione stopped puking to run, she knew their was no where to go, but still logic wasn't controlling her, it was fear and the wanting to stay alive.

Outside of Hermione's dream.

Ron and Harry were on each side of Hermione, worried, and still trying to figure what happened.

They both got up and started to yell for madam Pomfrey, when Hermione started to pinch herself and puke.

Madam Pomfrey went to her only patient shocked and what was going on, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Go get Albus, Lupin,and Snape." She said trying to tend to Hermione's aid, as best as she can.

"Snape?" Ron and Harry questioned

Pomfrey looked at the two "yes, now hurry before we lose her!"

Both boys did, Harry went to find Albus and Lupin while Ron went to get Snape


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own thank

Ron and Harry go the others, Pomfrey was now waking up Hermione, casting a spell on her.

Hermione woke up screaming, "Freddy!" as a shadow moved under her bed over to the being locked doors.

"Who's Freddy Hermione?" Harry asked with concern, holding her hand.

Hermione looked past all of them, looking at the locked door, pointing a scared finger at the figure.

Everyone was shocked to see a man with a knifed glove, wearing a Christmas sweater. "Freddy." Severus said walking in front of Hermione "I thought I got rid of you!" Severus said while taking out his wand.

Freddy laughed "You can never get rid of fear Severus, you should know that."

Severus grabbed Hermione and apparated out, Harry was smart and grabbed was to slow.

Freddy laughed "Guess I `ll have to settle for you all."

With Snape, Hermione and Harry

Snape did not care that Harry had grabbed on,as long as Hermione was safe

They were in a safe house

"He`s back. How did this happen we got rid of him!We killed him!" Snape yelled looking at Hermione as she slowly got up from the couch.

"My muggle fried John,we were celebrating his father`s release from the he fell asleep he soon started ranting about some figure in the darkness." Hermione said,falling to the floor.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled helping her up and onto the couch. "Professor we have to go back."

Snape shook his head "No! That is the worst thing we can do. Most likely they will be like Hermione or dead. I`m sorry."

Harry walked to him "What about Ron or Professor Dumbledore!" He said fearful and with tears in his eyes

"Harry Free- It is a powerful creature,he grows powerful by fear and death." Hermione said her eyes lose remember how he killed everyone slowly.

"No he`s a demon." Snape said sitting next to Hermione taking out a potion. "This will help your body since,you had to go through all of that."

Hermione nodded,taking the whole bottle in one nasty color came back to her face.


End file.
